Masks and Lies
by Hakiwan
Summary: Acidentes acontecem. São fatos aleatórios que podem acontecer com qualquer um, claro. Mas para a minha infelicidade, eu não poderia ter tido acidente mais infeliz do que... Descobrir o 'terrível segredo' de Kaname Kuran.  Universo Alternativo.


**Masks and Lies**

Capítulo 01

_Ilusão & explosão_

_Por Haki_

- KYAAAH! Finalmente, finalmente saiu a nova edição de "Blood Rose"!

- Sério? Aquela na qual tem o Kaname Kuran na capa?

- Essa mesmo! Nem é de se espantar que um modelo tão perfeito como ele vire capa de revista tantas vezes... Aliás, você viu o novo comercial?

- Aquele do perfume? Caaara, ele é tão perfeito!

"_De novo. Não importa aonde eu vá, sempre tem alguém falando desse Kaname Kuran." – _pensava enquanto tentava se afastar das jovens ao lado.

- Ai-Meu-Deus! Olhe isso! Aqui tem uma entrevista completa com ele!

- Parece que ele gosta de garotas românticas... Tão fofo! Lindo por fora e por dentro!

"_É, até mesmo eu tenho que admitir, sua aparência é realmente impressionante... E ele é sempre gentil e agradável com todos. Mas..._

_ Algo não me parece certo sobre ele. Sabe aquela sensação de que a pessoa esconde alguma coisa?" _– continuou se afastando até encontrar uma jovem de cabelos curtos, com um leve tom de loiro escuro_._

- Yuuki! Você está atrasada! Não combinamos de nos encontrar na livraria ás nove em ponto? – exclamou a jovem.

- Err... Desculpa, Yori-chan. Eu acabei dormindo demais...

- Kyah! Não acredito! Eu consegui a última edição da revista do Kaname desse mês! – gritava uma jovem ao seu lado, correndo em frenesi em direção ao caixa.

Com uma expressão amarga, Yuuki contorceu os lábios.

- Você ainda não simpatiza com esse modelo, não é? – Yori suspirou.

- ... Você também gosta dele, Yori-chan?

- Para mim, é indiferente. Eu não tenho nenhum modelo que eu goste em especial. Mas... – virou-se, com um leve sorriso irônico – Ao contrário de você, não sou tão cética assim.

Yuuki sorriu, ouvindo o comentário da amiga.

"_Sim, está certo. Sou Yuuki Kurosu, estudante do segundo ano do ensino médio, não tenho ótimas notas, e tenho o dom da ironia e do ceticismo. De alguma forma, eu não puxei a habilidade do meu pai de ser tão... Humn, afável?"_

- Amanhã finalmente começará as férias de verão... Você tem algum plano do que vai fazer?

- Isso... Meu pai está querendo me levar para viajar com ele... Ele não disse para onde. Apenas citou que seria um lugar quente. E do jeito que ele é friorento, eu não duvido nada disso... – Yuuki dizia num tom visivelmente amargo.

- Ah, sei... Isso é bem a cara do Diretor Kurosu. É engraçada a diferença entre a personalidade de vocês. Sem falar que um odeia o frio, e o outro odeia o calor...

- Yori-chan, você não precisa chamá-lo de diretor. Estamos fora do colégio, de qualquer forma.

- Do que eu deveria chamá-lo então?

-... Estúpido.

- ... Vocês brigaram de novo, não foi? – Yori perguntou, acostumada com a situação.

Yuuki apenas fez uma cara emburrada, olhando para algum ponto vazio a sua frente. Com personalidades tão distintas, isso acontecia com uma certa frequência... Mas geralmente, era sempre Yuuki a se aborrecer. Curiosamente, era muito difícil ver Kaien Kurosu realmente sério.

Suas brigas eram, na maior parte das vezes, onde a filha ficava brava com seu pai... Por roubar seus doces. Fazer pelúcias dominarem a casa. Achar que poderiam viver de geléia num acampamento improvisado de verão. Coisas 'comuns' assim...

- A propósito... Você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Yori-chan me pedindo um favor? Mas que coisa rara! – exclamou a garota, com um certo tom debochante – Diga!

- Minha prima veio à cidade para um ensaio fotográfico, e eu gostaria de ir vê-la... Mas não me sinto à vontade indo lá sozinha.

- A Seiren, não é? Eu ainda acho estranha a sua indiferença com os modelos, tendo uma prima nesse ramo... E você sabe que eu também não gosto muito desses estúdios, não é?

- É por isso que estou pedindo sua companhia como um favor. Eu irei retribuir de alguma forma, Yuuki. Então venha comigo, sim?

- Não é como se eu tivesse escolha, com você me pedindo assim...

Sábado de manhã, não podia ter um clima mais agradável para se ser sutilmente forçada a ir a um estúdio fotográfico. Melhor ainda, se contar com o fato de que havia uma pequena multidão formada nos portões do estúdio. E se não fosse o suficiente, por que não incluir o fato de um assistente aleatório derrubar na sua roupa uma mistura desconhecida de cor suspeita?

"_Isso porque eu acabei de chegar... Quem mais conseguiria um feito desses, vinte segundos depois de por os pés dentro do estúdio?"_ – reclamava mentalmente, enquanto procurava algo para limpar a sujeira de sua blusa.

- Yuuki, você está bem? Vamos até o banheiro, para limpar isso...

- Tudo bem, Yori-chan. Pode ir indo à frente e ver a Seiren, eu vou ao banheiro enquanto isso...

- Não, sério. Pode ir, eu te encontro na recepção pra irmos embora depois, tá?

- Certo então... Te vejo depois! – Yori se despediu, enquanto seguia por um dos corredores. Subitamente parou, e voltou o olhar para a outra – Cuidado para não se perder!

Dizendo isso, voltou a seguir o corredor, até que sua silhueta sumisse por tal caminho. Yuuki apenas franziu o cenho.

"_Não é como se eu fosse uma criancinha. Qualquer um é capaz de achar um banheiro..."_

Porém, dez minutos depois...

"_... Droga. Estou perdida."_

De alguma forma, aquele estúdio estava lhe parecendo ainda maior em comparação de quando tinha chego. Tinha quase certeza de ter passado pela mesma parede umas cinco vezes... e esbarrar em umas três pessoas pelo caminho.

Suspirou, pesarosamente. Talvez fosse melhor perguntar para alguém o caminho certo...

- KANAME-SAMA!

Yuuki arrepiou-se ao ouvir tal nome. Olhou para trás e viu uma garota de cabelos claros correndo com algo em mãos. Olhando mais atentamente, viu um pouco mais distante, o ser que atendia por tal nome.

Instintivamente, ela recuou para trás de um dos pilares do prédio.

"_... Supostamente, eu não devia ficar observando... Mas, uma vez que eles estão no caminho, eu não posso simplesmente interromper e passar correndo... Vou esperar eles irem embora. Que eu, sinceramente, espero que seja logo. Muito, muito logo."_

- Kaname-sama! Eu... Eu sou uma grande fã sua! Comecei a modelar há pouco tempo, e não pude acreditar quando soube que estaria no mesmo estúdio que eu! Por favor, aceite isto como um presente! – e, então, estendeu um pequeno embrulho nas mãos.

Gentilmente, o outro sorriu, recolhendo o embrulho.

- Fico grato por sua admiração. Espero que você se saia bem na modelagem – respondeu, com um sorriso ainda mais cativante.

- M-Muito obrigada! Se... Se não for pedir demais, gostaria de sair comigo depois que sua sessão terminar?

- Oh... Eu realmente adoraria, mas sinto não poder. Hoje o dia tem sido um tanto exaustivo, receio que terei que recusar seu convite. Quem sabe numa próxima vez...

- Entendo... Tudo bem então! Espero que nos encontremos em breve, Kaname-sama!

Corada, a garota se despediu e saiu correndo, pelo mesmo caminho que tinha vindo. O modelo ainda sorria, acenando para ela.

"_Certo... Agora é a hora em que ele deve ir embora espalhando seus feromônios em outro lugar. Se apresse e vá, Kaname-'sama'...!"_ - Yuuki pensava, ansiosa e irônica. Mais irônica que ansiosa, na realidade.

Mas, para sua surpresa, o modelo apenas sentou-se, com uma aura totalmente diferente de antes.

- Tsc... – ele murmurou, esmagando o pequeno embrulho – sair com você? Não me faça rir. Só porque ambos somos modelos, acha que estamos no mesmo nível...?

E então, jogou violentamente o que sobrara do embrulho, na lixeira próxima a ele. Sua expressão era totalmente diferente daquela sorridente de minutos atrás. Quase como se fosse outra pessoa...

_ "Isso... É muito pior do que eu imaginava dele... É __**ASSUSTADOR**__, na realidade! É como um demônio disfarçado de ovelhinha saltitante!"_

Assustada, Yuuki recuou ainda mais para trás do pilar. Silenciosamente se esgueirou para frente, tentando alcançar a porta mais próxima. Precisava sair dali antes que a criatura-maligna-sorridente percebesse sua presença.

Mas, em um infeliz acidente, acabou escorregando, produzindo um guincho no chão.

Ainda mais infelizmente, Kaname percebera de imediato sua presença.

Como se a situação não pudesse ser ainda mais infeliz, o dito cujo estava indo até ela agora. Com um sorriso terrivelmente cativante, diga-se de passagem.

"_Isso... É o sorriso mais assustador que eu já vi!"_

A garota pensava desesperada. Por mais sorridente que ele estivesse, ela podia sentir uma terrível intenção assassina por trás dele. Intenção essa que estava vindo até ela, para seu pânico em particular.

Quando suas pernas finalmente se estabilizaram para correr, a criatura a alcançou.

Num gesto rápido, cercou-a contra a parede, estendendo seus braços em volta dela.

- ...Você viu...? – perguntou tranquilamente, ainda sorrindo.

- Eu... N-não sei do que está falando. Eu acabei de chegar, então não tinha nada pra ver, huh...

- Entendo... A julgar pelo seu pânico, então você viu. Você sabe, o seu _decreto de morte._

"_... Ele está sorrindo. Está ME ameaçando E sorrindo!"_

- Você deve ter entendido mal. C-com licença, eu realmente tenho que ir agora...

Yuuki fez menção de se soltar, mas ele não cedeu nem um milímetro. Seus braços continuavam a cercá-la firmemente contra a parede.

- Ora, mas nós não terminamos de conversar ainda. Temos um problema para resolver, não é?

- ... – engoliu a seco, nervosa. Não parecia que ele cederia facilmente – O... O que você quer?

- Bem... Eu preciso ter certeza de que você ficará em silêncio. Portanto...

Imediatamente, o sorriso de Kaname sumiu. Em seu lugar, uma expressão séria e inflexível tomou conta de sua feição, enquanto ele se inclinava para mais perto dela.

- ... Seja minha escrava.

** ...Continua...**

-x-x-x-

_ Wolá! Mesmo que não pareça (a julgar pela quantidade de difamações só nesse capítulo, huh), eu sou sim, uma fã do Kaname... Na verdade, é bem por isso que está sendo divertido retratar ele assim, fufu._

_ Sobre a Yuuki, realmente está diferente da forma dela normal, né? Mas eu quis deixá-la mais séria aqui, creio que pode-se dizer que nessa história, sua personalidade é mais como a dela (spoiler!) de quando vira vampira. Mais cética, menos feliz, e sim, aqui ela também terá o cabelo comprido 8D_

_ Já a personalidade do Kaname, não acho que esteja tãaao diferente... É só pensar nele menos gentil, como ele deve ser quando não se trata da sua preciosa Yuuki XD Que no caso, ela ainda não é sua preciosa, maaaas..._

_ Enfim. Espero que estejam gostando ^-^/ Ja nee~_

_ (Agradecimentos especiais a Naru Hefferman, que tem uma incrível paciência, betando até hoje minhas fanfics insanas XD)._


End file.
